Fragile
by Cynique
Summary: Naruto gets a late night visitor. SasuNaru, shonen-ai, fluff of cotton-candy consistency. angst, angst, and a new chapter.
1. Summer Night

Title-Fragile  
  
Summary-Naruto gets a late night visitor. SasuNaru, shonen-ai, fluff of cotton-candy consistency.  
  
Disclaimer-No it isn't mine, duh.  
  
A/N-Yeah, standard 'I wrote this at 2 am so that's why it sucks' excuse. Remember, Sasuke isn't OOC; it's just another side of his personality!  
  
It was a warm summer night in Konoha village. The moon, in its third quarter, illuminated the streets with its pale, ghostly light. A slight breeze filtered through the village, and slowly blew light grey clouds across the vast, star-studded sky.  
  
In short, it was a beautiful summer night.  
  
A young ninja sat at his window, looking out at the village. It was times like this when he felt the most alone. When every other kid his age was at home, sleeping. Safe. Secure. Loved. And he was at home, alone. He didn't have the comfort of knowing that his parents were sleeping in the next room, and they would be there for you.  
  
The boy cursed himself silently. He loved and hated nights like this. He loved to watch the scenery from his window; how the pale moon bathed everything in its cool glow, how the breeze ruffled the trees of the forest so they made a slight swishing sound, and how the breeze would play across your face almost teasingly. But on these nights he stayed up late, he remembered that he would never be told to go to bed, he had a big day tomorrow. He would never feel the mixture of annoyance and love other people his age felt towards their parents. He would never have love  
  
The pranks were fun, but it quickly wore off, and no one gave a second thought to them once they were finished, and they left him feeling empty inside. Sure, it gave him recognition, but only in the lowest form, and it wasn't constant, like he knew real love was. As for his dream of becoming Hokage? Just that: a dream.  
  
He just wished he could fall asleep. The blonde genin glanced over at his bedside clock. 2:43. Maybe if he was lucky the sun would rise in another hour, and then he could fall asleep.  
  
Suddenly a timid knock at his door jarred Naruto out of his reverie and caused him to jump a foot in the air. Who the hell could that be? Warily, he went to the door and opened it a tiny crack, enough to peek at his visitor.  
  
What he saw surprised him even more than the knock.  
  
He didn't know who he expected it to be. But not this person. Not in a million billion years. Not ever. He blinked a few times to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. He opened the door.  
  
Naruto and his visitor spent several long seconds staring at each other. Naruto was at a loss for words, definitely something that didn't happen often. And taking a good look at this guy, what surprised Naruto even more than seeing him at his doorstep was just how vulnerable he looked. His eyes were deceiving him. This was not Uchiha Sasuke.  
  
This boy standing in front of him looked like Sasuke, but he was different. He wasn't cool, calm and collected. He wasn't the cold-hearted young ninja out to kill his brother. He wasn't the boy all the girls had fallen in love with and all the boys wanted to be just like.  
  
In fact, he looked quite fragile, like the slightest touch would break him. The way the moonlight hit his face made him look like a fine porcelain doll. Naruto felt a faint pink blush worm its way into his cheeks. He really was quite beautiful. The overall feeling of vulnerability just made him want to take care of his rival. Made him want to wipe all his fear away. He didn't think the guy even had any fears but now.now he wasn't so sure.  
  
But that was beside the point. Naruto regained use of his vocal cords and managed to ask.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
But it didn't come out the way he wanted it to. He wanted to sound contemptuous, like he thought Sasuke was a little bug and nothing more. Instead, it came out in a slightly bewildered voice, which also sounded suspiciously like a whisper.  
  
Sasuke's lips moved but hardly a sound came out.  
  
"Didn't.to.alone," His voice was barely even a whisper, even quieter than Naruto and he looked so sad.  
  
Naruto felt the same protective feeling wash over him again. If this had happened some other time, he would have pushed the other boy away, and denied the feelings that stirred inside of him. He would have been loud. And then he would have gone for ramen.  
  
Sasuke turned around and started to walk away. What had he come here for? He had felt so alone, and he's thought maybe.just maybe he could share his loneliness with the fox- boy. Because he was alone too. Sasuke could feel a very slight stinging at the back of his eyes.  
  
"Sasuke! Matte yo!"  
  
Sasuke stopped, but he didn't turn around.  
  
"Ne, Sasuke, what did you just say?"  
  
"I said.I didn't want to be alone," God, what had he done? This was stupid. He should have stayed home.  
  
Suddenly he was facing Naruto again. It seemed his body had acted of its own accord. He was looking into Naruto's abnormally blue eyes. He thought he saw something there. Something like.empathy, and something like care.  
  
"Sasuke.I don't want to be alone either," Naruto tentatively reached out and touched Sasuke's cheek. It was soft, smooth, and seemed to be getting warmer by the second.  
  
"You can come in, if you want," muttered the blond, letting his hand drop back to his side, and staring at the floor. When he looked up he saw Sasuke smiling. He'd never seen Sasuke smile before. He looked so happy, Naruto couldn't help smiling himself. He took the dark-haired boys hand, and led him inside.  
  
"I hate nights like this. I can't go to sleep, and I always start feeling so.so alone." Naruto was just rambling on. He'd never been this happy since he graduated from the ninja academy. Could he have finally found someone that really liked him? Someone that would always be there for him? Someone to protect him?  
  
Someone that loved him?  
  
"I know what you mean," Sasuke replied softly.  
  
As the midget genin sat on his bed, he pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.  
  
"Itai!"  
  
"Dobe. What did you do?"  
  
"I pinched myself,"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I wanted to make sure this isn't a dream,"  
  
Sasuke leaned over and kissed Naruto coyly on the lips.  
  
"You can be sure it isn't,"  
  
************ Well, that turned out a bit fluffier than I wanted. I tried to leave the ending open, in case you all want to see more. I might make a nice long fic out of this. Review!! 


	2. Better Than Ramen

Title-Fragile  
  
Summary-Naruto gets a late night visitor. Shonen-ai, SasuNaru, fluff of cotton candy consistency. Chapter 2 up!  
  
Disclaimer-I own Sasuke and Naruto.well, little plastic figurines of them anyway. Characters, setting, etc. belongs to Kishimoto Masashi, story is mine.  
  
A/N-THANK YOU everyone who reviewed chapter one! I love you all! You guys are so cool! *ahem* Anyway, I know you want to see more fluff, and fluff you shall get, though hopefully a little better than the first bit.  
  
Chapter 2-Better Than Ramen  
  
~Sasuke POV~  
  
It's still dark out, but I can see the faint light on the horizon through his window. I'm sitting on Nartuto's bed. He's asleep. It's around 3 am. In a few hours the sun will come up, and we'll go meet Kakashi, and we'll train or do a mission. I can't believe I'm here. I hardly know what possessed me to do this. I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't have come. This is all wrong. I'm sitting on Nartuto's bed. He's asleep. It's around 3 am. In a few hours the sun will come up, and we'll go meet Kakashi, and we'll train or do a mission.  
  
I wish it felt wrong, but it feels so right. I feel like this is where I belong, here with Naruto. He's so cute when he's sleeping. Hang on, where did come from? Anyway, I feel like this is where I should be, but the other part of me, the part that I display to the rest of the world is screaming 'Get away! Get away now!'. That part of me is frantically trying to rebuild the wall between my inner self and outer self. The wall that this....this little dunce has managed to break down. And I've discovered how to care again, something I thought died along with my family. My family. That's part of the reason I came here in the first place. Were they guiding me here?  
  
I couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about them. Couldn't stop thinking about how much I missed them all, and whenever I do that it either gets my blood boiling or I dig myself into a nice little well of self-pity. This time it was the latter. I was just getting into the 'Why can't I have a family like everyone else?' part when I realized I wasn't as alone as I thought. See, I was looking out the window at the time, and I saw someone looking out their window. Spiky blond hair, small figure, three lines on each cheek. Actually, I couldn't see those, but I know they're there. I see him everyday. My teammate, my rival, my friend. Uzumaki Naruto. He doesn't have a family either. That's when I realized it.  
  
That's when I realized how much I really cared about dead-last here. As a teammate, as a friend, as something else I'm not quite sure of now. Though he's always so bright and happy, I know he's got to feel sad and alone too. And I thought if we were both alone, we could be alone together. That's why I went to see him.  
  
I do weird things when my little emotional barrier goes away. Now I'm here. With Naruto. My heart (when did I get one of those, I wonder?) wants me to stay here, my head wants me to go home and forget this ever happened. Maybe we can reach a compromise. I stay here a while longer, then go home, and forget halfway. There's an idea. When did I ever get a heart anyway? No matter. Maybe I should just accept it. Maybe not. This is getting to be too much. I'm going to sleep now.  
  
~Naruto POV~  
  
Something is wrong here. Usually when I wake up I'm the only one in the bed. Not this morning. I can't see who it is, and I'm not sure if I want to. Maybe I can figure it out without looking. What happened last night? What's happening now? I can feel someone's arm around me. It feels nice.  
  
Sasuke. He was here last night. It's him that's in my bed. It's his arm that's around me.  
  
I want to jump up and scream, but I can't. I like it this way. I feel safe. Secure. Loved. Everything I've ever wanted. The fact that it's Sasuke just makes me feel a tad weird, but I wouldn't have it any other way. We're both orphans so it would make sense for us to stick together right? Right. I guess it's ok to look now.  
  
Wow, he looks so peaceful. Almost nothing like the Sasuke I know, or knew, until last night. He just looked so fragile, so sad. I wanted him to be happy. I still do.  
  
I think I'll wake him up.  
  
I'm poking his side, and saying his name. His eyes flutter open.  
  
"Morning dobe," he says sleepily. I'm surprised. I thought he would leave as soon as he saw me, but no. He's smiling. I like it when he smiles.  
  
I can't think of anything to say. Weird, ne? I'm usually the one who never shuts up.  
  
"Do you wanna eat?" I ask. It's all I can think to say now.  
  
"No, not now," he says.  
  
"I do!" No, I don't. I want to stay here with you.  
  
I try to get up, but he won't let me.  
  
"Where do you think you're going, dobe?"  
  
"To go eat!"  
  
"I don't think so," He's enjoying this way too much. Then again, so am I.  
  
I'm babbling now, I don't know what I'm saying. But he shuts me up.  
  
Guess how?  
  
That's right. He's kissing me. I barely have time to react before he pulls away. My cheeks are warm, and he's blushing a little too. My body is tingling. Why did he stop?  
  
"Are you sure you want to eat?" he asks.  
  
I don't have anything to say. Again. It's all his fault. He's smiling again. I'm glad I'm not standing, or else I would fall down. Dammit, how does he do this to me? Sakura never made me feel like this. I wonder why? He's smirking at me. He looks so sexy when he smirks. He looks even better when he smiles. I can't believe myself. I'm thinking like one of his fan girls. I tell my body to get up and go to the kitchen, but it doesn't seem to want to move. It wants Sasuke to kiss me again. Sasuke isn't doing anything. He's just looking at me. So I decide to take the initiative.  
  
He's running his fingers through my hair. I'm getting chills up and down my spine. Little electric tingles are going through my veins. I feel like I'm flying. I feel happier than I've ever felt in my life.  
  
This is better than ramen.  
  
*****************  
  
End of chapter 2! Looks like I'll have to keep going with this. Chapter three should be up sometime this week, I'll try to make it a bit more angsty to combat the abounding fluff here, plus I have to think of a real plot for this. And Wednesday is my birthday, so maybe I'll get some good ideas for what to do with this. Review! 


	3. Ice

Title-Fragile  
  
Summary-Naruto gets a late night visitor. Now with more angst.  
  
Disclaimer-Same as it was in the last 2 chapters  
  
A/N-Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm going for a little less fluff and a little more angsty goodness in this chapter and I *still* haven't thought of a plot for this. Oh well. Read on!  
  
Chapter 3-Ice  
  
Sasuke didn't know what to do. He was torn between two decisions- number one being forget anything had happened between him and Naruto and continue on as he had before. Choice two, forget about being an avenger, drop the cold façade and just be happy.  
  
"A nice mess I've gotten myself into," he thought, forcing himself to shove Naruto away.  
  
"Owwww...Sasuke, what was that for?"  
  
"You were in my way," Sasuke started moving towards the door.  
  
"Teme! You're not being fair! You wouldn't let me get up! I'm not letting you go anywhere!"  
  
Naruto pounced on Sasuke, pinning him to the floor and grinning like a fox.  
  
Sasuke was not surprised. Truth be told, he was secretly glad. Don't stop. Don't make me leave you. Don't let me go. Save me from my loneliness.  
  
"You do realize we have an hour to dress, eat, and otherwise prepare before we meet Kakashi and Sakura? I have to leave. Get off,"  
  
Naruto's face fell. "I was sort pf hoping you could, you know, eat breakfast with me.." What was going on? Sasuke was getting frostier by the second.  
  
"No,"  
  
"Why not?" Naruto begged.  
  
"All you have is ramen. I don't eat ramen for breakfast."  
  
"Uso! I think I have some onigiri,"  
  
"Did you make them yourself?"  
  
"No, I bought them,"  
Sasuke sighed. The emotional wall was coming up. He could feel it. "Fine. I'll eat with you. Quickly. Then I'm leaving."  
  
Naruto smiled. There goes the wall, Sasuke thought. He felt himself cracking.  
  
"Just get off of me."  
  
Still grinning like an idiot, Naruto quickly kissed him on the cheek before bounding into the kitchen. Sasuke's cheeks felt warm. Why couldn't he stop? Why couldn't he just leave? Standing up, he followed Naruto into the kitchen.  
  
Naruto found he couldn't stop grinning as he poured hot water over his miso ramen. A day ago, this would have been highly unlikely; a month ago it would have been almost completely impossible. We've changed, he thought as he waited for his ramen to be ready. We've changed a lot.  
  
"Ano sa Sasuke, we've changed a lot haven't we?"  
  
Sasuke was startled to hear Naruto speak. He'd gotten used to the quiet, though it did seem a little unnatural. He'd been hoping Naruto would leave him alone. Looking up from his rice ball he saw those huge sky-blue eyes gazing at him like he was the only person in the world. Sasuke hated it.  
  
"I suppose," he replied, finishing the onigiri. "I'm leaving. See you at training,"  
  
Before Naruto could protest, he was gone.  
  
His grin faded, and he began to slurp his ramen loudly, as if to drown out the thoughts in his head. What was going on? Sasuke was nice earlier-he'd kissed him! And that time it hadn't been an accident. Now he was cold as ever.  
  
Is he just using me? he wondered. What the hell is going on? He didn't get it. Could it have been someone else? Not Sasuke, but someone wanting to play a really cruel joke. Naruto pulled pranks, but he didn't mess around with people's feelings like that. Well, just that one time..  
  
The fox boy was beginning to get angry. The past several hours had been very odd. How did it happen? Why was Sasuke so vulnerable last night, so nice this morning, and yet so cold before he left? It was like Sasuke had this whole other side that no one knew about. Like he'd let his guard down, and now he was just putting it back up. Running away from Naruto, and running away from himself.  
  
Why did it have to hurt so much?  
  
Finishing his ramen, Naruto dressed and left for training. Well, if Sasuke wanted to be an ice cube, that was fine. 'Cause Naruto was going to act like nothing had happened at all. In fact, he thought he'd pay even more attention to Sakura than usual.  
  
It was going to be a long day.  
  
********** Sorry it took so long. I'm thinking of ending it right here. Tell me what you think! 


	4. The Flower Observes

Title-Fragile  
  
Summary-Naruto gets a late night visitor. Fluff, angst, and now with Sakura POV.  
  
Disclaimer-Not mine.  
  
A/N-trying to keep Sakura IC here..and again, thanks for the reviews everyone. This chapter is kinda boring I think. No fun fluff here.  
  
Chapter 4-The Flower Observes  
  
~Sakura POV~  
  
When I got to the meeting place today, Sasuke was already there. I was hoping to have some time..you know, alone with him, for once, but right when I get there who shows up? Naruto. As if he'd been following me, which he wasn't. I would have known, as he makes enough noise for the three of us. As soon as he appeared he yelled "Ohayooooo Sakura-chan!"  
  
Annoying. Very annoying. One of the reasons I love Sasuke-he doesn't talk too much, like Naruto. Sure, he hardly talks at all, but better than the ramen-slurping loudmouth. He keeps talking and talking and talking. I don't think he's noticed I'm not listening.  
  
"Mou! I'm not listening to a word you say, idiot!" That shut him up.  
  
He looked quite hurt. I don't really like doing that to him, but he's just so annoying sometimes. I thought I saw Sasuke looking over at me after I did that, but he turned away as soon as he saw me looking at him.  
  
Kakashi was late, as usual. Today it's a D-rank mission. Damn those missions suck. Right now we're painting a sign for a store. I'm doing the right side, Naruto the middle, and Sasuke the left. Naruto keeps inching over to my side. I can't tell if he's trying to get farther away from Sasuke or closer to me. They've been acting a bit odd today, and they haven't spoken at all today. They don't say much anyway, but I can feel the tension there. Man, Naruto is getting a little too close.  
  
"Oi! Get back on your own side, baka!" Or I'll beat you to a bloody pulp. Every time Sasuke looks over he's in the way. He's always in the way.  
  
"Sorry Sakura-chan," He inches to the left a little.  
  
"You're still on my side! Get back in the middle!" That got him. He's back in his own spot now. Every time he gets closet to Sasuke, you can feel tension in the air. Did they fight after training yesterday? I swear I saw both of them go home. It's odd. I think even Kakashi noticed; he doesn't seem quite so interested in his porn today. I may ask him about this later.  
  
I'm trying to think back to yesterday's training session. Naruto and Sasuke exchanged their usual insults, and sparred a bit after Kakashi arrived (late). We practiced shuriken throwing, Naruto tried to get Sasuke and Kakashi but it didn't work...and even then they were speaking. Just insulting each other, really. I don't think it means anything to either of them, what they say to each other. It seems they just do it out of habit now, so nothing they said to each other could be what's affecting them now.  
  
There he goes again. I'd shove him into Sasuke if I didn't love the guy (Sasuke, not Naruto). I'll just shove him in that direction.  
  
Ah shit. The clumsy idiot tripped and knocked over Sasuke, and now they're covered in paint. Kakashi-sensei is having a good laugh. This is not funny!.......well, maybe a little. Both of them are covered in blue and red paint. Oddly enough, they aren't swearing at each other. Swearing to themselves, yes, but not at each other. This is getting weirder and weirder! They aren't talking at all today! Last week they would have been damning each other to hell and now they don't say a thing.  
  
Kakashi says they can't change until the mission is completed. Naruto is whining like never before, Sasuke just looks pissed. They're ignoring each other like never before. What is going on? I wonder if Kakashi knows....he's definitely paying more attention to them than to his book.  
  
"Ano, sensei...have you noticed Naruto and Sasuke-kun acting a little different today?"  
  
"Mm."  
  
I suppose that's an affirmative.  
  
"Do you know what it is?"  
  
"Paint. You have two more missions to complete today,"  
  
Do the other teams have senseis annoying as this one? Sometimes he just makes my blood boil. And I paint. We all paint.  
  
There goes Naruto again, edging near me again. Now he's covered with paint and it's still wet. Still, I feel a little sorry for him. If Kakashi won't tell me what's going on (ha! I bet he doesn't know either) maybe he will? He never shuts up anyway. Though he hasn't said much while we've been painting.  
  
"Hey, Naruto..what's going on with you and Sasuke today? And get back on your own side; I don't want that paint on my clothes,"  
  
He looks over at Sasuke for a second, and since he's facing the other way, so I can't read his expression. He looks back at me with that ever- present grin on his face, but it doesn't reach his eyes. Could a simple training fight have done this?  
  
Now I feel a hatred for this boy, more than before. There's the underlying dislike that everyone in the village feels, but now.Why should he and Sasuke have this rivalry, this strange relationship while I have nothing? He ignores me like he is ignoring Naruto right now, but I know it's different. I know. You can see it in the way they argue, the way they fight; they way they look at each other. Even if Sasuke could recognize me like that, I would be happy.  
  
"..and there isn't anything going on we're always like this aren't we I mean he never talks to me unless he's calling me an idiot, so what gives now? I'm glad he hasn't said anything to me today, the ass hole,"  
  
Dammit. I wasn't listening. I hope I haven't missed anything important.  
  
"Anyway I was coming over here to tell you I'm finished with my side and I was wondering if you needed any help to finish.."  
  
"No, that's ok. I'm just finishing now."  
  
I notice Kakashi has been watching us while we've been talking, and Sasuke has too, and he turns away again.  
  
"Now that you're all done, we have another mission to do,"  
  
I don't think Sasuke was looking at me.  
  
************  
  
Don't worry, I have at least three more chapters planned. 


	5. Weeds

Title: Fragile  
  
Summary: Naruto gets a later night visitor. Shonen-ai, Sasunaru, fluff, angst, and chapter 5.  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed. Sorry the chapter took so long, and it's so short too. I don't like this one too much, don't think it's that good but maybe you will. Leave a nice review when you're done.  
  
~Naruto POV~  
  
I cannot stand this. How can he ignore me so completely, like I'm not even there? It's pissing me off! Well, it's not like I'm paying attention to him either. It's not like we've never done this before, just ignoring each other, but this time it feels different. A little more tense. And it hurts a little more this time. That's another thing that makes me mad: he gets me to thinking like those stupid girls that are always slobbering over him. I mean, sure, maybe he is good-looking, and he isn't weak, and he isn't too stupid, but a lot of guys are like that. He barely talks. I don't see what's so attractive about that. In fact, he's a lot like Shino. Why don't girls like Shino? Why don't girls like me? Oh wait, it must be the bugs that keep the girls away. I think they're a bit creepy myself. Anyway, Sasuke is being a jerk, now more than ever. I don't know how long this is going to last, but I think Sakura's noticed something; and Kakashi definitely has (you just can't keep anything from that guy). I'll show them all. I don't need any of them.  
  
Well, maybe I do, or else I wouldn't be able to finish this mission on time. Another stupid D-rank, weeding some old hag's garden. And it's a big garden! Of course I'd use Kage Bunshin and do it in a snap, but she said if we use chakra it'll screw up her plants or something. Kakashi wouldn't even let me go home and change after Sakura pushed me into the paint. But he didn't say anything! Not one little curse, not one "dobe" or "usuratonkachi" or anything, He didn't even swear, didn't say anything at all. I never thought I would want him to say those things to me. He's such a jerk! Why couldn't he just stay home and leave me alone? If he did things would be fine. I thought it was what I wanted, someone to ease the pain of being hated my whole life, someone who'd make it a little better at least. I thought it might have been him. I feel even more lonely now than I did before. I hate how he's always better than me; how he can be a rival and still make me feel like maybe I am important, to someone. It's not nice to make someone feel like that and push him away the next day. It just isn't cool.  
  
There he is, pulling up weeds, but still managing to look cool. How does he do that? No, no, stop. I'm not going to look at him. Got to ignore him. See how he likes getting the silent treatment. Ah shit, he caught me looking at him. I just want to wipe that damned smirk off his face (and I know how I'd do it too..heh heh).  
  
"Naruto! Stop staring at Sasuke and get to work!"  
  
Arghhh! How does he DO that? Kakashi is so annoying. He doesn't even look up from him book, but he knows. Well, I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of hearing me complain, oh no. Not today. 'Cause Sasuke's not going to hear me say anything that relates to him in any way. No one else is, for that matter. Ha ha ha. He might be tough and ignoring me now, but he'll miss me, and he'll come back one night, but I won't let him in. He needs to be taught a lesson: he can't just take what he wants and drop it the next day with no regards for anyone's feelings. He can't shut everyone out when he wants and expect us all to be there when he needs us. He has to learn that you have to give as well as take. I'm not going to be used. Not now, not ever.  
  
"Oi, Naruto! We're only pulling up the WEEDS, stupid!"  
  
Crap. Now Sakura's on my case. They're all after me today. Even though he hasn't said anything (why would he break his silence now?) I can feel that smirk. He's not even looking at me but I feel it. No. Stop thinking about him. I have to stay focused. Focused. Or at least think of something else that won't distract me so much. Hmm, weeds make me think of plants, and plants make me think of vegetables. Like the vegetables in ramen! I think I'll have beef ramen for lunch today..if Kakashi ever lets us go. I hope this paint doesn't screw up my clothes, but I hope it screws up Sasuke's clothes. It would serve him right too. I'm not the one who fell into the paint; he did, and it's not my fault I fell into him either. Sakura pushed me. She thought it was funny too. But that's girls for you. I'll never understand them. Why couldn't they like me instead of him? I bet they'd like Thickbrows better than me. All people see when they look at me is the demon. They don't see me. Hang on, was that a flower I just pulled up? Maybe I wouldn't screw up if I could just stop thinking. That's an idea. Just clear the brain. Don't think of anything but weeds. Yes, I am pulling up weeds. But I see no weeds. Did we get them all? Sakura seems to be done so he must be finished as well. Maybe I'll get to go home now, before another mission. I think we might have another one to do today.  
  
Or maybe I'll wake up, and find that it was just a really, really bad dream and nothing has really changed at all. ********  
  
To tell the truth, I don't even like this story. But I continue writing it for you, my spiffy readers. Maybe I can redeem myself with the next few chapters. 


End file.
